New Year
by Platongz
Summary: She was heartbroken. He was in love. She was a third. A little TeddyVictoire fanfic One of my first fanfics. Reviews appreciated! Flames accepted too xD


The Weasley household was bustling with excitement. Mrs. Weasley was rushing around the kitchen, preparing for the big New Year's celebration. By now, most of the family had arrived. Rose and Lily were helping Mrs. Weasley set the tables while the James and Albus played a game of exploding snap. The adults were sitting around the fireplace on the sofas talking about Ministry affairs. Lucy, Molly, and Roxanne were chasing each other up and down the hallways and around the room. Teddy, Louis, Fred, and Hugo were huddled up in a corner, once in a while throwing cheeky glances at the girls and whispering in undertones.

Victoire Weasley, meanwhile, was still in the spare guestroom upstairs with her sister, Dominique. Victoire stared at herself endlessly in the mirror, not because she thought she was beautiful, but because she wanted to avoid the fact that sooner or later, she would have to go down and face her nightmare. Her sister, Dominique, was sitting on the bed, fully dressed and trying to put on her shoe.

"Aww, come on, Vic. It's not going to be that bad." Victoire sighed.

"I don't know, Nikki. I- I don't know if I can do this." Dominique sat up straight, finally able to wrestle on her strapped heels, and walked over to where her sister was sitting at the dressing mirror.

"I know you can do it, Vic. It's just one night. Just one." Dominuqe hesitantly put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

Victoire Weasley sighed. "I know, Nikki." She stood up, brushing her sleek silk evening gown. "How do I look?" Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Vic. It's a _New Year's dinner_. Not a fancy ball."

"No, seriously though. Nikki, he's going to be there."

"He's there every year, Vic. I'm glad you've finally realized," Dominique said cheekily, earning a sharp look of disapproval from her sister. "Aww, geez. You look _fine_, Vic. No sweat." Victoire checked herself one more time in the mirror just to be sure, inhaled a deep breath and opened the door. It was like the world had stopped moving. All eyes turned to the girl-soon to be young woman- at the top of the stairs. Victoire tried her best to keep her eyes anywhere but him. She bit her lower lip to stop the tears from welling out of her eyes. Her sister grabbed her arm from behind and carefully led her down the stairs.

"Vicky, darling! You look wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley broke the awkward silence by rushing up to her, beaming. "And you look just as beautiful, Nikki! Oh my little girls, growing up so fast." She brushed away a shed tear of happiness. "Come on everyone. Time to sit down. Vicky, it's your turn first this year."

Victoire forced a fake smile, twirling the ends of her hair in her hands. Mrs. Weasley handed her a champagne glass filled with butterbeer and beamed. As she walked towards the piano like she did every year, the newly polished wooden floor of the newly fixed up Weasley household suddenly seemed very interesting. But for one person in the room, she was the centre of beauty itself. He could not keep his eyes off of her- well, to be honest, nobody could. She was wearing a necktie evening gown made of the finest silk. It was a tiffany blue shade so that it matched her silvery blue eyes. Her hair was done up in a stylish way so that it was up in a bun with two strands of hair framing her face on either side- credits go to Dominique.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her mother, Fleur Weasley watching her with a frown upon her face. Victoire took a deep breath as she reached the piano and turned around to face everyone in 

the room. A fake smile was plastered upon her face yet her eyes remained unreadable. She took a deep breath and began her yearly speech.

"Mothers, Fathers, Uncles and Aunts," she started looking around the room, her eyes avoiding one particular face. "And children…" she paused, faking a larger smile. "Of all ages."

"Really, why does she have to say that _every_ year? She makes it sound so… _formal_," James cut in rudely. "James!" His mother gave him a sharp look which silenced him but left him sulking.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a wonderful of life in every year. Another year has gone by- a year filled with happiness," Victoire choked at this bit, blinking away tears. "And memories. I hope every one has another splendid year. Good wishes to everyone and have a very happy new year." Victoire raised her glass of butterbeer in acknowledgement.

"To the start of a new year," she said, hardly able to contain the tears from falling.

"To the start of a new year," the room echoed. Dominique rushed up to her sister and turned her away from the audience as her tears started to fall. "Vic, come on. You can't do this right here," her sister said quietly. Victoire sniffed and hastily brushed her tears away.

"I know, I know. I can do this. Just one night." Dominique grinned. "That's more like the old Vicky I know," she smiled. Victoire sat down at the grand piano she had been playing since she was three. Victoire's eyes remained expressionless as she took a breath and started to play. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together, delighted.

She strummed a few notes, enough to make the audience rush to the verge of tears. She put so much emotion into the notes she played. With each note, pain dug deeper and deeper into her heart as pictures of her memories flitted through her mind. And finally, she began to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

Her angelic voice was the part veela in her. She sang her heart out, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._

"It's ze veela een 'er," Fleur said proudly, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief. Dominique turned and walked away, but not before catching a glimpse of Teddy's stricken face.

_These wounds won't seem to heal… This pain is just too real… There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Tears fell upon the black and white keys of the piano as Victoire played.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all… Of me._

Teddy sat, his face appeared to have been slapped by an invisible hand of pain, his eyes deep and regretful. Dominique walked on, her hands clenched tightly together as tears started to fall.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating life. Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away…All the sanity in me._

Taking a shuddering breath, Dominique slipped out of the room unnoticed, her tears falling gently.

_These wounds won't seem to heal… This pain is just too real… There's just too much that time cannot erase._

It was here where Fleur had begun to notice that something was not right with her daughter. She nudged her husband beside her. "Beel," "What, Fleur?" "Look." Tears were cascading down Victoire's cheeks like a gentle waterfall. A grim look was plastered on Bill's scarred face.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all… Of me._

"Bill, Bill… vat eez wrong vith our leettle girl?" Fleur clutched her husband's hand, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me…I've been alone… all along._

Tears now splashed on the wooden floor. Victoire's hands shook as she played, each note becoming weaker in strength, but stronger in emotion.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all… Of me._

Victoire couldn't hold it back any longer. With a failed to suppress sob, she abandoned the piano and ran out of the room, her face in her hands. When the door slammed shut, the room went silent. Mrs. Weasley looked either shocked, confused, or maybe even both.

"Come on, children. Let's just start the meal." Fleur stood up, about to follow her daughter when Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm and shook her head sadly. "Let her go," she said softly. Fleur nodded half-heartedly after a while and Mrs. Weasley released her arm. "Our little girl's growing up so fast," Bill whispered as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Fleur simply nodded.

Dominique was sitting in the garden by the fountain, tears trickling down her cheeks. _I can't love him,_ she repeated over and over again to herself. _She loves him. I can't._

_But he broke her heart,_ a voice in her head whispered. _But she's my sister,_ Dominique argued inwardly, sobbing. _I can't hurt her._

The sound of heels clicking on the path caused Dominique to jump. Victoire was standing behind her, her face in her hands.

"Vicky," Dominique whispered, embracing her sister in a hug. "Vicky, don't cry. Please don't cry." For a moment, Dominique felt like she was playing the older sister role but she pushed the thought away. She brushed her own tears away. Right now, all that mattered was her sister.

"Nikki, I can't do it. I can't do it." "Shh," Dominique hushed her, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay, Vic. It's going to be okay," Dominique assured her sister.

"I'm sorry, Nik," Victoire sobbed. "Shh, you haven't done anything wrong. There's nothing to be sorry for." "I'm sorry I stole him from you." Those words struck Dominique like a slap across the face.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked quietly, releasing her sister and turning away. Victoire wiped her tears away with her back hand and touched her sister's arm gently.

"Nikki, don't deny it. I know."

Dominique whipped around, her eyes glazed with pain. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"Oh Nikki," Victoire breathed, embracing her sister. "I don't know. I'm so sorry." Dominique pulled away.

"You knew, and you still did what you did?" she hissed.

"Nikki, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." "Forget it."

Dominique turned around and walked away. "Nikki, please!" Victoire cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stumbled after her sister, tripped, and fell.

"Nikki…" Dominique stopped and turned around. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but thought better and closed it.

"Nikki, please." Dominique had never faced something this painful before. A part of her knew she had to help her sister up because she was her sister, yet the other part of her wanted to keep walking away because her sister broke her heart with full intentions.

"Nikki, you have to believe me," Victoire whispered. Dominique's caring heart won her over and she reached for her sister's hand, pulling her to her feet. "I never wanted to hurt you," Victoire whispered. "I'm sorry."

Dominique shook her head. "Just forget about it."

"Nikki, we're over. He and I- we don't have anything to do with each other anymore." Victoire choked out the last bit of the sentence. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." And she turned around and ran back to the house.

Taking a deep breath, Victoire brushed away her tears and opened the door to the house. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, all memories from earlier erased from their minds. All the younger children were laughing at Teddy's changing features. When Victoire stepped in the room, everything went quiet and all eyes turned to her, except for Lucy, who was still giggling at Teddy. Fleur stood up.

"Mon Cherie," she breathed and rushed to her daughter's side, pulling her into a hug. Everyone watched in an awkward silence. "Mum, I'm okay," Victoire whispered, not meeting her mother's eyes. "Really, I'm fine. Excuse me." She lowered her head respectfully and disappeared up the stairs and into her bedroom.

As Victoire shut the door, she let out a soft sigh and started for the window. She sat down on the silk window seat, grabbing a pillow and holding it close as more tears begun to fall. Taking a gentle breath, she began to sing.

"_Even though it's been so long, my love for you keeps going strong_

Victoire watched as gentle thin snowflakes began to fall outside and memories flashed in her mind.__

_I remember the things that we used to do, a kiss in the rain_

_-_Flashback-

"Teddy!" Victoire was giggling like a crazy two-year-old. "Teddy, stop!" the older boy was laughing as he tickled her. They were chasing each other down the hill behind the Weasley's house.

"Oof!" Teddy tripped and stumbled on top of her, knocking her off her feet. He stared into her soft blue eyes as the wind whistled past. Victoire felt a tingling feeling in her stomach as she stared into his rose-colored eyes- a color his eyes have never been before.

-End flashback-  
_  
__Til' the sun shined through, I'd try to deny it, but I'm still in love with you_

-Flashback-

Victoire was walking along the beach in front of her house, picking up seashells that the wave had brought in. The sky was painted shades of red and orange- the colors of a late sunset.

"Victoire!" The seven-year-old girl whirled around, her light blue spaghetti-strapped sundress flaring out around her. A boy about the age of nine was running down the beach in shorts and a t-shirt. "Victoire, come see what I've found!"

"What is it, Teddy?" The little girl sprinted across the sand with her bare feet. "Oh gosh, it's pretty," she breathed. The little boy blushed and handed the seashell to her.

"For you," he said, grinning. Victoire smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. "Merci, Teddy," she said, blushing.

-End flashback-__

_I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy, ever since you went away_

Every hour of every day, I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy_  
_

The door creaked open gently.  
_  
__No matter what I say or do, there's just no getting over you_

Teddy watched, his eyes shining with affection and concern. __

_I can see the love shining in your eyes, and it comes as such a sweet surprise_

If seeing's believing its worth the wait, so hold me and tell me its not too late

We're so good together, we're starting forever now, And I miss you like crazy

I miss you like crazy, ever since you went away, every hour of every day

I miss you like crazy, I miss you baby, a love like ours will never end

Just touch me and we're there again

Just one night and we'll have that magic feeling like we used to do

Hold on tight and whatever comes our way we're gonna make it through

If seeing's believing its worth the wait, so hold me and tell me its not too late  


_  
We're so good together, we're starting forever now_

And I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy

No matter what I say or do there's just no getting over you

And I miss you (baby), I miss you (baby), all the tender love you gave me

When a feeling gets this strong, you know the real thing come along

And I miss you, I miss you like crazy baby, only (you're) should be "your" sweet love __

_Can save me, I miss you like crazy, a love like ours will never end_

Just touch me and we're there again,

Miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy."

"I've missed you too." Victoire whirled around, shocked. Her tearstained face was replaced with a look of something unreadable. "I wasn't talking about you," she said flatly and turned away.

"Victoire, please." He walked towards her but she paid him no attention. "Victoire." Victoire's eyes were screened with tears.

"Go away, Teddy."

"No, Victoire. I'm not going away until we figure this out." "Teddy, just go away!" Victoire whipped around to face him, her eyes alight with fire.

Teddy stepped back. He knew she could be dangerous when she was angry. The veela in her could come alive any moment. "Victoire, please," he said softly.

In a single whirling movement, she levitated the pillow and hurled it at him. It hit him in the stomach, none too gently. "I told you to go away!" Teddy stood his ground.

"No, Victoire. You don't want me to go away." "How do you know what I want?" "Because I know you better than you do." Was his simple reply which irked Victoire even more. "Nobody knows what I want!" "Except me." "Fine! What do I want then?" Victoire's hands were clenched, her arms stiff, her eyes blazing. Teddy stepped forward. "Tell me, Teddy!" Tears streamed down her face. "Tell me!"

"Shh," he hushed her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry, Vix. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He stroked her hair like Nikki had done before. "I don't know what's wrong with me," Victoire sobbed into his shirt. "Shh," Teddy murmured comfortingly. "There's nothing wrong with you, Vix. You're perfectly fine."

"I broke my sister's heart," she sobbed. "I'm a bloody-" "What?" Teddy pulled apart. "What do you mean you broke your sister's heart?" Victoire didn't reply, only sit there and cry her heart out.

"Nikki hates me," she whispered. Teddy reached up to her face and brushed her tears away with his hand. "No, Vix. Nikki doesn't hate you. She's your sister- how can she hate you?" Victoire suddenly pulled away from him and stood up. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I- I can't do this." "What?" Teddy was 

confused. "I- I can't hurt Nikki any more than I already have. I'm sorry." "What are you talking about, Vix?"

Just then, the door swung open. Nikki was standing the doorway, her eyes red from crying. She spotted Teddy and Victoire together in the room and managed to make out, "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

She was about to back out of the room when Victoire lunged and grabbed her sister's wrist. "No, Nikki. Please. I'm sorry."

"Victoire, no. I understand." "At least come in and talk about it. He deserves to know." Dominique hesitated a minute before stepping fully into the room. "Here," Victoire sat down on the bed and gestured for her sister to do the same. Teddy just whipped out a chair.

"So, what's going on?" he asked, looking from Nikki to her sister. Nikki refused to look up. Victoire nudged her sister. "Tell him, Nik." Nikki shook her head. Victoire looked at Teddy and he nodded.

In hushed whispers, Victoire began to speak in French at a pace which Teddy could not keep up with. He thought he saw Dominique's eyes flash, but it was gone in a fraction of a second and she moved her lips only twice. Victoire bit her lower lip and looked at him.

"I-I'll be back." And she left the room. Teddy hesitantly got up and took Victoire's place on the bed. "Nik, what's wrong?" He put a comforting arm around her, and she stiffened. "Teddy, I-" she paused and closed her mouth. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Nikki replied flatly. "I-I'm okay. Really." "Nikki, I've known you for your whole life. Don't tell me it's nothing."

Nikki looked at him, her eyes unsure. "I- well…" "Tell me." Nikki sighed, stood up, and walked over to the window. "Promise you'll just forget about it?" Teddy was quiet. "If you need me to," he promised half-heartedly. "I- I'm in love." That was all she said, before she turned around and ran out of the room, her face in her hands. Teddy was confused.

"What? Nikki, wait! Nikki!" He sprinted out after her, grabbing her wrist just before she could get away. "Nikki, what's wrong?" Teddy put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Downstairs, Victoire had started another song on the piano. She suddenly paused halfway, knowing that something was wrong. "Excuse me," she said, and abandoned the piano for the second time that night and rushed up the stairs.

"Nikki?" She stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of Teddy and Dominique in each other's arms and confusion began to erupt in her mind. Teddy was holding on to her sister tightly, his arms keeping her safe from harm. Dominique had her arms around his neck, and she appeared to be sobbing uncontrollably. Victoire took a step back. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"No," she whispered. "No!" Teddy looked up, surprised. Dominique spun around. "Victoire!" "No!" Victoire ran down the stairs, and out the front door. "Victoire!" Teddy released Dominique and sprinted after her. "Teddy!" Dominique ran to the railing of the stairs just in time to see him disappear out the door.

Downstairs, the rest of the family was getting more and more worried about the situation.

"Victoire! Victoire, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Teddy ran after her, ducking to avoid the branches in the garden. "Victoire! Victoire, wait!" He grabbed her by the arm and she almost tripped.

"Let me go!"

"Victoire, it's not what you think it is!"

"I know exactly what's going on, Teddy." She paused to think and continued, "And I'm happy for you."

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Teddy looked confused. "What?"

" Congratulations. I hope you're happy. You can trust her. She'll never do what I did."

"What are you talking about, Victoire?" "Don't play stupid, Teddy," Victoire said, confusion starting to creep upon her mind. Teddy seemed really clueless.

"What do you mean?" "I'm talking about Nikki!" "What about her?"

"Didn't she tell you she fancied you?" "What? No!" Victoire looked dumbfounded.

"Nikki just told me that she really liked this other guy, but she didn't have the nerve to tell him." "She's talking about you!" "She's not talking about me!" "How do you know?" "Because she told me who she likes!"

Victoire's mind was buzzing. "But-but-" "It's true, Vix." Nikki had come up, smiling gently. "It's over." Victoire looked from Nikki to Teddy, then back to Nikki again.

She walked over to her sister and asked in an undertone, "What are you talking about, Nik?" Nikki smiled a genuine smile. "It's over. It was just a crush." "For _seven_ years?" "For seven years," Nikki repeated. "After all, I could never hurt my sister, can I now?"

"But Nikki-" Victoire began to protest but was cut off.

"I want you to be happy, Vix."

"Nikki, I am happy. But I should be the one to give up something. I'm older." Nikki embraced her sister.

"This isn't about age, sis. It's about feelings. I know how much you love him."

"But you do too!" Nikki shrugged. "It's over. I don't know what happened. It was gone as quickly as it came. Just… whoosh."

Victoire bit her lip, her eyes shining with tears of happiness. "I just want to see you happy, Nix." After what seemed like an eternity, they let go of each other. Teddy was still standing there, his hands fiddling awkwardly.

"Teddy?" He looked up. "Victoire, I-" "No, Teddy, look. I- I'm sorry about all this. It's just-" Teddy smiled. "Nah, it's fine."

Nikki bit back a grin and stepped forward. "Hurt my sister again and you'll have to me deal with, understand?" she said, half kidding. She turned to Victoire. "I'm happy for you, Vix. You're one lucky girl."

And she ran off with a smile upon her once tearstained face.

"So…" Teddy stuffed his hands into his pockets uncomfortably. "So…" Victoire smiled and looked up. A bright flash in the sky caught her attention.

"A falling star," she breathed. Teddy looked up. "It's almost midnight," he added. A noise from the direction of the main house caused both of them to turn around. They had already started the countdown.

"Ten… Nine… Eight…" Teddy hesitantly edged forward.

"Seven… Six… Five…" Victoire looked at him, her blue eyes shining in the darkness of the night.

"Four… Three… Two…" Teddy grabbed her and pulled her close to him and their lips met, soft and tender.

"One!"

Fireworks exploded in the sky above and a massive cheer erupted from the house. Teddy and Victoire stood alone, their arms around each other, their lips locked, as gentle snowflakes begun to fall.

_Fine._

That's it xD Pretty lame, not the best I can do, but still. I've never written a fanfic about Teddy and Victoire before o.O First time. So… R&R xD

Oh, and the songs.

_My Immortal_ by Evanescance

_Miss You Like Crazy_ by Natalie Cole

xD


End file.
